minecraftcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Minecraft City: Purgatory is the second season of Minecraft City Plot Synopsis The season starts off with Legos666 looking over the side of the building, revealing MineCraftPrime99 as the victim from "Welcome to Hell" afterwards Legos666 begins to back up and starts laughing maniacally. Plasma_Crab can then be heard muffling as he then starts to wander around the roof. Legos666 ends up looking at him and states "You want that off?", he then proceeds to help get off the mask. Plasma_Crab then falls backwards and wonders what happened, Legos666 then tells him what happend, with Plasma_Crab being in disbelief. Legos666 then tells Plasma_Crab to follow him as he "has something to show him" Plasma_Crab begins to become more frightened, suddenly Legos666 brings up a moment from Plasma_Crab's past that shocks him and puts fear into him. After the conversation Legos666 then brings up someone named Shelby and waits for her to show up. He then begins to go on more about his plans for the world and what he will do, eventually Plasma_Crab asks what gave him the power to be able to be the devil, with Legos666 responding with "I already told you, I killed the DEVIL". soon after he tells Plasma_Crab that if he behaves he will not kill him, harm him, or do anything else to him. After finishing telling him what is going to happen and more about his life, he asks Plasma_Crab if he wants to see a trick and then turns the pool on top of the building into lava. With Plasma_Crab in disbelief he then takes him downstairs to his original apartment from '''"The Restaurant" '''and tells him to go inside. Upon going into the room Legos666 tells Plasma_Crab to go into the cell and he will let him free in three weeks if he can trust him. He then notify's him of his POSSIBLE execution if he does not behave properly which causes him to become nervous. Legos666 then tells him that after sunrise he will come back to get him but right now he has to go do some killing. After Legos666 comes back he asks if Plasma_Crab would like to go see MineCraftPrime99 and proceeds to take him downstairs to his corpse which is mainly oil, scraps of metal, and his severed head. Legos666 begins to laugh upon seeing his oily remains with Plasma_Crab beginning to feel sick. Legos666 then picks up his head and asks if he would like to kiss it, Plasma_Crab begins to feel disgusted and exclaims no. Legos666 then tells him to follow him and shows him the sunrise and tells him this is all turning into hell, afterwards he shows him his throne and the pit he will be dropping people if he disagrees or cant be convinced. After showing him around and telling him some more of his plans, he then takes him back to his cell and locks him in. Before leaving he then asks if Plasma_Crab "really misses him that much?", as he replies "I just miss the time when you weren't insane". As Legos666 leaves he parts with "All I can say is, I didn't drop that", and proceeds to drop a book in his cell and leaves. Plasma_Crab then picks up the book and reads the title. He throws down the book and backs up into a corner exclaiming "Oh, God!". Episodes # A New Hell # Another Portal # Preparations # Welcome to Heaven # Fun and Games # Dead Meat # Best Friend # Episode 8 # Episode 9 # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 Cast * Legos666 * Plasma_Crab * Gabe * William * Mr. Moo * Mr. Oink * Shelby (Mention Only) * MineCraftPrime99 (corpse) * Legos160's Daughter * Legos160's Wife Deaths * MineCraftPrime99 * William Revivals * MineCraftPrime99 (Welcome to Heaven) Trivia * This is the first time a main character has died and stayed dead. * This season is the first to featue the "Deaths" tab. * Gabe has been promoted to a main character. * This season is titled Minecraft City: Purgatory. ** Purgatory is supposed to be a waiting place while people are chosen for Heaven or Hell. ** This contributes to Legos666 bringing "Hell to earth". * This is the first season to feature an intro listing the cast members.